Previously many types of wheel attachments have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for quick removal and installation along with locks to prevent theft. In most instances prior art has concentrated on locking the lug studs by replacing the nut with a tamper proof lug nut that requires some type of key or special implement for removal. Others have utilized locked cover plates to hide the lug nuts underneath.
A search of the prior art did not disclose nay patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,574,602 Mitsuru March 11 1986 4,336,698 Hurd June 29 1982 3,995,461 Hudson December 7 1976 3,978,698 Ono September 7 1976 3,952,563 Yamashita April 27 1976 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,602 issued to Mitsuru teaches a wheel locking device where one of the lug nuts is secured to the wheel by a lockable nut which cannot be removed without the use of a key.
Hurd in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,698 discloses a tamper proof lug nut or bolt lock which includes a cylinder on which is rotatably mounted a sleeve with a hex for receiving a wrench and a coupling assembly disposed within the sleeve for selectively coupling and uncoupling the sleeve to the nut assembly by means of a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,461 of Hudson is for a wheel lock consisting of a cover plate which blocks access to the wheel bolts. The plate is attached by screws passing through the plate with the plate held in position by a lock passing therethrough.
Ono in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,698 teaches a lock assembly including threads for fasting one lug on one of the plurality of wheel attaching threaded fasteners. The assembly is locked and unlocked with a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,563 issued to Yamashita is for a lock assembly for coupling a wheel to a vehicle using the vehicles studs. The assembly requires a key for access.